warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Supahbadmarine
Hello everyone I am supahbadmarine. This is my first time working on a wiki and I am very excited to be a part of it. I was wondering if anybody could tell me how to create those messages at the top of the articles. The ones that allow one to take credit for creating an article and inform other if the article is complete. I feel like this is an important thing to know. Also, I noticed on the discussion page of Children of the Gods, an article I created, that NecrusIV stated that there were canon issues. If these issues are serious the article could be taken down. So please point out any issues that could cause trouble and I will modify the article. Supahbadmarine 01:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) well, to make the article yours, its all in the coding. im gonna use a key to stop the coding working, instead of the (( below, use Thanks Necrus. Supahbadmarine 14:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You too SniperGhost. Lies and broken trust are parts of deception. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, is anybody else turned around since the new format? It looks like leaving messages on your own talk page has to be done as an edit to the entire page. Not to mention the fact that the ability to rate articles has disappeared. What the heck was wrong with the old format? Supahbadmarine 01:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the new format sucks. I cant change it back to the old one either. What the F --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea man, however, all blood angels and there sucsessors have blonde hair, Other than that, go for it. Love the idea that the inquisition are using it as an exscuse to snoop. The Charming predator Idea is brilliant. Love it! Yeah your allowed to make him but If you want a pic of him, I'm not sure where youd get it from --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) For categories: I would suggest "Groups" as a good one to add The Purgatory Program to. Also, Would it be okay if my Prophetic Forgiven were either charged with protecting the Program (ie. One of the Inquisitors involved is their current Inquisitorial handler) or they were seeking to destroy it. They probably would be opposed to it. But... they have to obey their Lord Inquisitor's every word; even if he may be a Radical. If they disobey then the whole organisation can be purged by the Inquisition. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I had a great idea over the Prophetic Forgiven's involvment. As the Prophetic Forgiven are charged with hunting down rogue elements within the Inquisition they eventualy discovered the full extent of the Purgatory Program's heritical experimentaions. However, only a few weeks before they were to be sent to 'pacify' Epitaph, their Lord Inquisitor was killed by a renegade assassian (who was tainted by Chaos). In an ironic twist of fate, the new Lord Inquisitor charged with overseeing the Chapter was a high ranking member of the Ordo =Classified= who had a heavy involvment in the Purgatory Program. Therfore, they could not continue their plan to shut the program down as the chapter would be purged if they appeared to be rebelling against their Inquisitorial Handler (as this Inquisitor would normally be of a high status and be widely trusted). They are now charged with protecting the very institution they originaly set out to destroy. A Shadow Before the Dawn 01:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i need some assistance with creating a chapter i just made a color-scheme for. You think you could assist me with that chapter? TardirProductions 22:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC)